ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 4
Votes PapillonReel accuses Brickroad. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=673124&postcount=447 Paul le Fou accuses Shinji-Fox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=673867&postcount=469 PapillonReel seconds accusation of Shinji-Fox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674287&postcount=487 Vote to lynch Shinji-Fox : *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674316&postcount=493 *Vaterite votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674332&postcount=500 *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674333&postcount=501 *Guesty votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674337&postcount=503 *PapillonReel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674339&postcount=505 *Lucas votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674352&postcount=508 *Umby votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674413&postcount=511 *Kaisel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674438&postcount=513 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674457&postcount=514 *demonkoala votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674502&postcount=515 *Merus changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674529&postcount=517 *Loki votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674579&postcount=522 *Epithet ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674610&postcount=523 *spineshark votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674685&postcount=524 *Ruik votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674758&postcount=527 *Epithet changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674802&postcount=528 *Merus changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674848&postcount=530 Final Vote Count (lynch Shinji-Fox) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674820&postcount=529 AYE (12, 12 required) Brickroad vaterite Guesty PapillonReel Lucas Umby kaisel Rai demonkoala Ruik Epithet Merus NAY (2, 11 required) Loki spineshark Shinji-Fox is lynched and revealed to be a Citizen. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=672927&postcount=442 Let us pause, for a moment, and consider fate. In ancient times, fate was Fate; an anthropomorphic personification of what men believed was destined to happen. A wielder of godlike power, perhaps even a true god. Of course, these days few believe in such a specific entity, though belief in a god or gods persists among many. Others believe not in fate, as such, but determinism. The current state of the universe, they say, must determine the next things that will happen, and the next, and so on, until everything that ever will be has been determined. No gods or personifications involved. The thought that maybe an all-determining Fate led them to believe this as a joke has generally never even entered their heads. Still others believe neither of these, choosing instead to think that we are forever adrift in a sea of possibilities, floating with no anchor of fate, and with only stale, bland rations of knowledge to eat while the dolphins of truth sail right by us. Possibly we may sometime be afflicted with the scurvy of uncertainty. The ancient African tribe of Pan'tuar believed in a sort of reverse fate, where events in the future dictated what happens now. They did not follow through with their logic particularly well, however. When a particularly bad harvest led the Pan'tuari to think that there would be not enough rain next year for their crops, why bother doing anything about it? What little remained of their tribe afterward was quickly wiped out, so they can be ignored. Who can say which of these is right? Perhaps it was an all-encompassing Fate that led PapillonReel to take a midnight stroll that night. He devoutly believed that he had a manner of divine protection about him, to be sure, but even accounting for that he would certainly be tempting such a Fate to punish him. When he was accosted by another person with a shotgun, perhaps their meeting was determined by the collisions of atoms in their microscopic dance. The right neurons firing here, a twitch of a muscle there, one explosive chemical reaction, and it would perhaps not be a stretch to say that the outcome of PapillonReel lying on the ground in his own blood was determined by the laws of nature. And shortly after that, when a holy aura surrounded his recumbent body and he found his wounds healing... well, maybe we can call that random chance. Whether an angel randomly decided to give assistance or the random vibrations of atoms, on the far, far tail of the probability curve, aligned themselves to reform a functioning body, we maybe cannot say. ... Later, Warg awoke in the night, thinking he'd heard something. But he was prepared. He grabbed the gun he'd been hiding by his bed in case of such an attack, and started to creep along the dark hallways. He quickly rounded a corner with his gun in front of him and found himself pointing his gun at a Mafia member. The Mafioso was likewise pointing a gun at Warg's head. Hm, thought Warg. A good old Mexican standoff. Maybe I can turn this to my advantage... End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674875&postcount=536 The townpeople were upset with Shinji-Fox. Why have you been so silent, they asked? He'd been holed up in his house all this time, muttering darkly about having 'plans' to keep himself safe from Mafia attack. But did this mean he had joined the mob himself? That day, he was found guilty by an impromptu court and sentenced to die posthaste. As he stood on the gallows, Shinji-Fox was given one last chance to explain himself and his plans. "Just go into my house," he said. "You'll see, though you might wish you hadn't." Those were the last words he ever said. Later, the townsfolk decided to take Shinji-Fox up on his offer. They cautiously approached his house, and, with the help of a sledgehammer, made their way inside. They didn't get very far, though; covering the walls were dozens, hundreds of printouts, many of them bearing a deviantart watermark*, images offensive to the eye. I shall not here divulge the details of the contents of the pictures, as they may be too much for the constitution of some. A couple of the people present gagged and ran back out the door, clutching their mouths. A few, with particularly strong constitution, lingered and investigated a bit; they quickly found, under the welcome mat, a blindfold, presumably for Shinji's own use. They had to admit, this probably would indeed have deterred the Mafia. Too bad it didn't deter the townsfolk from killing him, but at least if he was spending all his time engaged in setting this up he can't have been doing anything important. Notable Events None. Category:Phases